


How Forever Feels Like

by segafan13



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segafan13/pseuds/segafan13
Summary: For some, running away from everything you've ever known would be scary, some would even regret it on the first day.But for Mei, it wasn't scary. And he would never think of running back.Not when he had the most important person in his world by his side.





	How Forever Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll  
This is my first AO3 fanfiction.  
Yaaaay  
Any type of critisicm is welcome!

.  
Mei opened his small eyes, it was sunset and the moon was about to come out.

But, for a moment he forgot where he was, and what he was doing at that moment.

He looked around...a big field of grass...with some river in-between...

Oh, yeah

This was Emerald Forest...

He laughed at himself for forgetting that he was in the place he struggled so much to arrive to...

Since arriving at Emerald Forest, his days were mostly peaceful.  
He would normally just walk from one place to another, eating grass, and maybe talking to the animals he could find around.

Maybe he could befriend some of them?  
But truly, he wasn't that interested on that idea at the moment, for some reason.

Standing on his four paws, he yawned a bit, and started walking back to the cave he called home.

It wasan't that far away, so he calmly strolled back to it, moving up the hill.

Now in front of it, he looked inside.  
It was empty...that surely meant He went hunting again.

Mei tried to supress a frown from his face, those type of frowns that always come to you automatically after hearing something you dislike.

Finally walking inside, he layed on the floor, and started eating some grass he had saved.

He just wanted Him to come back soon...

-

Mei woke up by the sound of something moving. He had fallen asleep again?

Moving his head a bit, he saw...something...standing on the entrance of the cave.

He was still a bit unfocused after having woke up just now, and couldn't see what the thing was, but...

He then smelt it.

A smile appeared on his face.

"Good Evening, Gabu" he politely tells 

The figure gets closer, and when it moves, it makes more moonlight enter the cave.

It was his friend Gabu, after all.

The wolf that he, a goat, befriended, and ran away with.

Life was funny.

"Mei!, Sorry i woke you up, heh..." He said, standing on his two paws, like he used to do, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, is fine, don't apologize...how was your day?" He said, now sitting on the floor.

Gabu walked closer to him, and dropped to his side, not that close to him.

"Hmm, well..." Gabu started, looking at the ceiling, like trying to recall something that happened long ago. "I just went walking around back where the sun was about to set. And, uh..." He looked ashamed. "Eat...some mouse? On the way back? To...not be so hungry, hehe..."

Mei just stared at him, before smiling.

"Well, that's ok. You don't need to act so ashamed about it, Gabu." He said, calmly.

Gabu looked him with a mix of surprise for a second, before letting out a sigh.

"Thanks, Mei, i'm so glad of having a friend like you!" He smiled, showing his teeth.

Yet Mei didn't felt scared, and just...  
Stared at him.

And Gabu stared back.

It was like a staring contest that none of them wanted to back down upon.

While staring Mei recalled into some stuff...how amazing it was that this wolf was his best friend...that they got so close, to the point his instincts to eat a goat were refused...how they ran away from everything they knew, just so they could be together.

Would Gabu be thinking the same?

Life surely is funny...

Gabu eventually blinks, before laying on the ground near Mei's side.

"Welp, time to sleep for a bit. I have some plans for tomorrow" he said, paws behind his neck, while laying a bit far away from Mei.

"Oh? What is it?" Said Mei, walking a bit closer to his friend.

"Hmm...is a secret!" He answered with a chuckle.

A secret, huh...

Well, Mei didn't wanted to force him to tell him, so he just layed there, looking at the rock ceiling.

He'd rather stay a bit before sleeping again.

-

Some minutes had passed, and Mei still didn't wanted to fall asleep.

But, actually...it was more like he now couldn't.

Looking at his left, he saw his friend lightly snoring.

Yet he just...stared, at the bigger wolf.

His chest was raising slowy with each breath, and he looked really peaceful.

Mei didn't really knew why, but...

He slowy walked to his wolf friend, until he could hear his soft snoring more clearly.  
He stared at his friend's face...

He felt...strange. He always enjoyed being in his friend's presence, but now...it was so much bigger than before, now that they didn't had to run or hide from anyone.

"Is something wrong, Mei?"

Mei got startled, but didn't screamed.  
It was Gabu who had talked, opening one of his green eyes.

Mei didn't knew what to answer. He couldn't just say "I feel way more closer to you than usual", right?...or should he? He was always upfront about stuff like this with him, why was he now worried?

"Oh, is nothing is just..." The words failed to manifest on his muzzle, so with a sigh, he chose to do something else..

He moved closer to his friend, and pushed himself against his...very fluffy chest, in an attempt of hugging him.

Of course, being so small compared to him, he couldn't really do anything. His paws weren't even close to his friend's back.

Gabu was quiet for a bit, making Mei worry he surely didn't wanted to get hugged.

But at the last moment, Gabu hugged him back, pushing him closer to the Wolf's buddy.

Mei's whole body was now in the wolf's embrace, his body pushed against the predator's fluffy, yet muscular body. 

And yet...he felt safe.

He felt the safest he could ever had felt on his life, close to Gabu.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Asks Gabu, surely supressing a laugh.

"Nothing! is just...I realised how much i love you..." Answered

Mei himself was a bit shocked at what he, himself, said.

What did he truly meant by this "i love you"? What type of "I love you" did he, himself, meant?

He noticed that Gabu didn't reacted when he said that, he didn't tense up or anything, he was still on his warm embrace.

He wondered if he had even heard him, before a wet, long object went through his cheek.

It was...Gabu's tongue.

"I love you too, Mei" Said the wolf, hugging the goat with his tail, too.  
"You are very important to me!" 

Mei stayed there for a bit, before finally relaxing on the wolf's embrace.

He would think tomorrow about the meaning of their confessions of love, but at the moment, he was where he wanted to be.


End file.
